generationofmusicfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Smack Forts
Luc Forts Bencke '''(New York, 8 de fevereiro de 1989), conhecido por seu nome artístico '''Smack Forts, é um cantor, ator, produtor, compositor, multi-instrumentista, empresário e filantropo estanudidense. Smack já vendeu mais de 55 milhões de cópias de álbuns e singles pelo mundo, além de diversos prêmios importantes como 5 Grammy Awards, 4 GOM Awards, recebendo da crítica e público títulos como, rei da música alternativa e príncipe do pop. Nascido na ilha de Manhattan, Smack desde cedo tocava em bares do Brooklyn, após se formar no ensino médio, iniciou o curso de Música na renomada Universidade Tisch School of the Arts em New York, onde se formou pouco tempo depois de alcançar o estrelato.Smack atualmente trabalha na produção de seu quarto álbum de estúdio, intitulado Runaway , que chegará as lojas em abril de 2015. Biografia Infância Nascido em New York, filho de Carl Bencke (57) e Rose Bencke (53), possuindo um irmão mais novo, Sam Bencke (19), Smack é de família tradicional norte americana e extremamente conservadora, suas descendência alemães contribuíram para que Smack seja fluente tanto em inglês quanto alemão. Smack foi um típico garoto de classe média americana em sua infância, estudou nas melhores escolas particulares da cidade e frequentou clubes de jazz juntamente ao seu pai, conhecendo a música tradicional da cidade, que mais tarde o cantor foi entender como realmente o jazz surgiu e se inspirar nas raízes underground da cultura mais antiga e antes rejeitada de New York. Porém, a música nunca foi uma influência dos pais, os ouvidos atentos do cantor sempre foram a sua arma para a paixão pelo mundo musical. Adolescência Após muita insistência de Smack, o senhor Forts lhe presenteou com uma guitarra no seu aniversário de 13 anos, e neste momento toda uma cultura pop e rock era colocada na cabeça do cantor, através de programas televisivos e revistas e Smack conhecia um mundo diferente do quadrado de sua casa. Com 16 anos, estudando em uma escola católica apenas para garotos, Smack foi responsável pela criação do primeiro festival de música ali realizado. Claro que pelas regras da escolas, as músicas seriam clássicos católicos apresentados para um público totalmente conservador, porém esta informação não chegou aos ouvidos de Smack Forts, que subiu ao palco com sua primeira banda, The Bones, performando a canção Rape Me, da banda Nirvana. Expulso da escola, juntamente com os membros da banda, Smack é obrigado a retornar a sua casa, onde a situação já não lhe era das melhores e com os acontecimentos já citados, o cantor estava em uma zona de guerra. Como punição, Smack foi transferido para uma escola pública da cidade e continuou encontrando os membros da The Bones e realizando shows, escondidos dos seus pais em bares do Brooklyn. A popularidade da banda aumentou e Smack para se manter camuflado, adotou seu nome artístico atual “Smack Forts”, abandonando o “Luc” até os dias de hoje. O nome foi dado pelo guitarrista e primeiro relacionamento de Smack, Brian Yan, que disse que o cantor era mais viciante que a heroína mais pura. *Smack é uma gíria urbana para heroína*. Smack terminou o Ensino Médio e raramente falava com a família, o dinheiro que ganhava com as músicas independentes da banda eram o suficiente para se manter. Mas Smack precisava entrar na faculdade e logo seu nome aparecia no top 5 de aprovados em Música na Tisch School of the Arts. Sozinho, Forts não teria como pagar as mensalidade exorbitantes e ferindo totalmente seu ego, voltou a casa de seus pais, assim tendo que trabalhar no negócio da família. Já cansado dos Bones, Smack em uma noite no bar United 4 Music no Brooklyn reencontrou uma velha amiga, que estava atualmente com um single de sucesso na Billboard, que lhe aconselhou a largar a banda e seguir a vida com seus próprios pés, esta amiga era Cristy Wonder. Decidido a ser reconhecido por si só, Smack abandonou os The Bones e entrou na faculdade, a banda não durou mais de 6 meses com o novo vocalista e atualmente é conhecida como um bom momento da cena alternativa da cidade. Na faculdade Smack conseguiu atenuar todo o seu talento vocal e instrumental, se tornando mais técnico e melhorando seu desempenho nas apresentações noturnas que ainda realizava, agora com o nome Smack Forts em seu cartaz. O nome crescia na cena underground de New York e demos se espalhavam, Smack já era um aluno conhecido na Tisch, até que um professor mandou um amigo seu, olheiro da gravadora CDR observar uma das apresentações do cantor no Brooklyn, e logo o nome de Smack chegava as mesas do dono da gravadora CDR. Carreira Musical 2010: Contrato e Chronicles of a Lost Boy Smack foi contrtaado pela CDR para a gravação de apenas um álbum, apostando que o cantor não chegaria a 1 milhão de cópias nos Estados Unidos. Smack alternava a faculdade e a gravação do álbum, agora com um apoio, mesmo que pequeno de seus pais. Chronicles of a Lost Boy foi gravado em 6 meses e possuí uma sonoridade voltada ao folk, pop rock e rock alternativo chegando a influências pop, como nas faixas In My Mind e Future Love. No dia 5 de agosto de 2010, Smack lança o primeiro single do álbum, Lose Control. A sonoridade folk foi o ponto máximo para que a canção ganhasse repercussão no Reino Unido, onde em menos de uma semana alcançou a primeira posição e nos Estados Unidos a música debutou logo no top 10 da Billboard Hot100, na sexta posição. O desempenho da canção, considerada por todos como fraca surpreendeu a gravadora e também Smack. Agora, apostando no futuro do cantor, a gravadora começa a divulgar fortemente seu nome. Um pouco mais de um mês depois de Lose Control que vendeu em torno de 1 milhão de cópias, Smack lança o segundo single do álbum, In My Mind, que foi o seu decolar para o topo de diversas paradas musicais pelo mundo, incluindo os Estados Unidos. In My Mind possuí um estilo pop alternativo, com batidas eletrônicas e rapidamente se tornou um smash hit do inverno americano e vendeu até o momento mais de 4,5 milhões de cópias. O álbum foi lançado em novembro de 2010 e vendeu na primeira semana 600 mil cópias mundialmente, muito mais do que o esperado. Junto com o lançamento do álbum, era lançado um terceiro single, Future Love, com a participação da cantora pop Queen, que se tornou o segundo single número 1 na Billboard Hot100 de Smack. O álbum obteve mais um single oficial, Eric, que alcançou o peak #6 na Billboard Hot100 e o promocional Heart&Soul que debutou no top30 americano. Chronicles of a Lost Boy segundo Forts, se trata de crônicas escritas em sua adolescência. O álbum já vendeu atualmente mais de 7 milhões de cópias, muito mais do que o esperado pela gravadora, além de render 2 prêmios Grammy para o cantor. 2011: Long Way Tour Com o amadurecimento rápido de Smack nos últimos singles do Chronicles of a Lost Boy, se dava início a sua primeira turnê mundial. A Long Way tour percorreu quase o mundo todo durante o ano de 2011, divulgando o álbum e o nome de Smack para diversos locais. O público da turnê foi surpreendente e em menos de um mês a estrutura teve de ser aumentada. Com mais de 110 shows a turnê se tornou uma das rentáveis digressões masculinas até hoje. Durante a turnê Smack assumiu seu relacionamento com a cantora Megan Sullivan com quem possui dois filhos gêmeos. A turnê também foi um momento de Smack amadurecer e abandonar aos poucos o “garoto perdido” e se trancar por diversas vezes em seu quarto para dar vida a um novo trabalho. 2012 -The Other Side, Welcome To The Other Side Tour e amadurecimento Smack não renovou contrato com a CDR por motivos pessoais, não queria estar em um lugar que não confiaram nele a princípio e assinou contrato com a Interscope Records para dois álbuns. No início de 2012 Smack anunciava que no dia 8 de fevereiro daria início a sua nova era, com um novo single. Gravado durante a turnê mundial do Chronciles, The Other Side é um álbum totalmente voltado ao indie rock e synth pop. O conceito do álbum se baseia na morte como válvula de escape e na busca por um outro lado superior. Agora formado oficialmente em Música, Smack tomava conta da produção do álbum, tendo seu nome em todas as músicas, tanto em composição, quanto em produção. O primeiro single do álbum, Leather Jacket foi aclamado pela crítica e alcançou o peak #10 na Billboard Hot100, considerado um fracasso para os parâmetros dos últimos sucessos do cantor. Porém, com apenas um single, The Other Side foi lançado em abril de 2012 e vendeu mais de 1 milhão de cópias na primeira semana mundialmente, provando que o nome de Smack ainda estava forte. Particular Hel, segund single do álbum alcançou o sétimo lugar da parada norte americana e California Girl, o último single alcançava a posição 2 do chart. Mesmo com desempenho mediano em singles, The Other Side vendeu 5 milhões de cópias mundialmente, Leather Jacket é lembrada até hoje por ser um single corajoso de Smack, que abandonou o lado comercial que tinha seu álbum anterior e apostou em um estilo mais orgânico com letras pesadas e mais pessoais do que o primeiro trabalho. The Other Side é considerado uma marca na carreira de Smack e deixou seu nome fixo como queridinho da crítica, o álbum lhe rendeu o Grammy de “Álbum Vocal Alternativo”.Porém, ao ser questionado sobre seu estilo, Smack foi categórico a afirmar que The Other Side não era uma definição de estilo para ele e sim uma experiência e que ele tinha muito ainda para explorar em sua carreira. Com o álbum vendendo bem, Smack embarcou em sua segunda turnê mundial, a Welcome To The Other Side Tour. Com 80 shows pelo mundo, a turnê se tornou uma das mais lucrativas de 2012 e marcou o nome de Smack como veterano em arenas e o novo nome nos estádios. 2013: Mudança na imagem e início do LION 2013 foi um ano de descanso e aprendizagem para Smack, após uma turnê mundial o cantor viajou pelo mundo e adquiriu bagagem para entrar em estúdio novamente. Smack anunciava Timbaland como um dos produtores do seu novo álbum, o que gerava comentários por todas as partes sobre o estilo do álbum do cantor. Smack passou 4 meses em estúdio gravando e finalizando seu terceiro álbum de estúdio, LION. O primeiro single SuperHero foi lançado em setembro de 2013 e apresenta uma canção melódica e totalmente cheia de guitarras, porém cm um refrão totalmente chiclete. A canção não foi considerada uma grande mudança pelos críticos e rapidamente se tornou um smash hit, alcançando o segundo lugar na Billboard Hot100 e sendo o terceiro single mais vendido de 2013. Em dezembro do mesmo ano, Smack apresentou no American Music Awards o seu novo single, Undergrund, uma música de 8 minutos de duração e totalmente voltada aos gêneros R&B, pop e soul music. A mudança prometida pelo cantor chegava em cheio e atingia críticos e fãs, que mesmo com o estranhamento inicial, não deixaram de apoiar Smack em sua nova fase. Underground seguiu os passos se SuperHero e se tornou um novo smash hit de Forts, alcançando o primero lugar da Billboard Hot100, sendo a primeira música em #1 do ano de 2014 e vendendo mais de 6 milhões de cópias. 2014: LION LION, terceiro álbum de estúdio de Smack foi lançado em fevereiro de 2014 e vendeu mais de 2 milhões de cópias na primeira semana mundialmente, se tornando o álbum de um cantor masculino com maior vendagem em uma semana. LION é uma mudança na imagem e conceitos do cantor. O álbum segue uma linha voltado ao R&B, soul music e pop, contando com o já conhecido rock alternativo de Forts, porém com refrões mais chicletes. LION é uma libertação de si mesmo, segundo Smack, é uma forma de fugir de tudo que lhe atormentou durante os anos anteriores, é a transição de Smack de um garoto para um homem na indústria musical. LION foi elogiado pela crítica especializada como um álbum onde Smack se desprendeu de seus próprios paradigmas e provou ao mundo que ele pode trabalhar com um estilo novo, sem se tornar um personagem de si mesmo. LION já vendeu mais de 8 milhões de cópias mundialmente, se tornando o maior sucesso comercial de Smack em sua carreira. Uma segunda parte do álbum estava planejada para ser lançada com o nome de LION: The 2nd Roar e uma turnê mundial de divulgação chamada de Cosmic Lion World Tour, porém por problemas de saúde referentes a depressão e drogas, Smack cancelou os trabalhos e fechou o álbum LION com o single Da Vinci’s Whore com a participação de Cristy Wonder, que figurou na quinta posição da BillBoard Hot100. Smack se internou grande parte do ano de 2014 numa clínica de reabilitação. 2015: Runaway No fim de 2014, Smack lança um novo single, após semanas de divulgação, Golden Arrow, que alcança rapidamente o topo de diversas paradas musicais pelo mundo, incluindo o primeio lugar da Billboard Hot100, se tornando rapidamente um smash hit. Smack também anunciou o lançamento do seu quarto álbum de estúdio, chamado de Runaway para 3 de abril de 2015, e já foi confirmado que irá seguir a linha R&B, pop e soul music. Imagem e Identidade Artística Extensão Vocal Smack Forts é classificado como um tenorino, e possui 3,3 oitavas. Sua voz é muito suave, leve e com falsetes agudíssimos. Notas mais agudas: F6, D5, E#5, C5. Notas mais graves: C3, D3. Cinema Smack Forts é também conhecido por alguns de seus papéis no cinema, área que ele vem investindo pesado. Um de seus papéis mais conhecidos é em Amizade Colorida, onde compartilha a cena de uma comédia romântica ao lado da também cantora, Lily Watson. Um de seus papéis mais aclamados é no filme A Rede Social, sobre a vida do criador do Facebook. Além de diversos outros papéis de destaque já feitos pelo cantor, como no filme Cosmopolis. Smack possui o um People Choice de melhor ator. Televisão Smack já atuou na série Scarlet & The Sky Painters e também fez participações em séries como Grey’s Anatomy, Scandal, e CSI. Participou como apresentador do Saturday Night Live durante uma temporada, além de participar das esquetes do programa. Smack também foi jurado do reality show The Voice em sua terceira temporada. Empresário Smack é dono juntamente com Anne Hogan, da DinosaurZ Nation, uma produtora de eventos ao vivo, incluindo turnês, festivais e premiações. A empresa possui ótimos lucros e cresce cada vez mais no ramo em que está incluída. Internet Smack Forts é extremamente influente no mundo online. É o cantor mais seguido no twitter, instagram, além de possuir sua página no facebook com mais de 65 milhões de curtidas. Seus vídeos no youtube ultrapassam milhões de acessos. Vida Pessoal Relacionamentos Smack Forts é assumidamente bissexual e nunca enfrentou grandes problemas com isso em sua carreira. Um de seus relacionamentos mais conhecidos foi com a cantora Megan Sullivan, também um dos mais duradouros. Os dois juntos, mesmo que muito novos, tiveram dois filhos gêmeos, Preston Bencke e Peter Bencke. Atualmente Smack e Megan são apenas bons amigos. Smack Forts também já se relacionou com o modelo Austin Stewart. Muitas são as especulações de relacionamentos do cantor, incluindo as cantoras Lily Watson, Anne Hogan, Sandy Petterson e Sasha. Porém, a especulação mais famosa é com o cantor britânico Caleb Michaelson. Uma possível relação dos dois já ganhou nome: “Calack” foi uma das palavras mais citadas no twitter em 2014 e tumblrs e diversas páginas sobre o assunto crescem a cada momento. Smack e Caleb negam qualquer uma das especulações vindas da mídia e fãs. Controvérsias Smack Forts é conhecido por suas internações em clínicas de reabilitação durante toda sua carreira devido a dependência de remédios, maconha, cocaína e álcool. Atualmente o cantor se encontra recuperado da maior dependência, porém não nega o uso moderado de qualquer substância. Smack já se envolveu em brigas com a cantora Alexxa Forsten devido a problemas pessoais, hoje dos dois mantém uma amizade de longa data. Smack atualmente vem trocando farpas com o novato Ronan Waltemann, por motivos midiáticos. Filantropia Smack fundou em 2013 a SING for us, uma fundação que ensina música para crianças carentes de New York. A fundação vem crescendo mais e já se espalha por Londres, Paris, Colômbia e Cuba. Smack é embaixador da boa vontade pela ONU desde 2012 e tira parte do seu tempo no ano para palestras e lutas sociais ao redor do mundo. Discografia Álbuns Singles *Lose Control'' (2010) *In My Mind (2010) *Future Love f/ Queen (2010) *Heart&Soul (promo) (2011) *Eric (2011) *Leather Jacket (2012) *Particular Hell f/ Matt Bright(2012) *California Girl (2012) *SuperHero (2013) *Underground (2013) *Sorry f/ Megan Sullivan (promo) (2014) * Da Vinci's Whore f/ Cristy Wonder ''(2014) *Golden Arrow (2014) *Let Your Body Control (2015) *Masterpiece Factory f/ King Burne (2015) *Into The Jeans (2015) Prêmios Smack já ganhou os principais prêmios da indústria fonográfica durante sua carreira, incluindo 5 Grammy Awards, 4 VMA's, 3 EMA's, 4 GOM Awards, 4 BMA's entre outros que acumula durante este período. Concertos Long Way Tour Turnê de divulgação do álbum Chronicles of a Lost Boy que percorreu o mundo com 110 shows e uma estrutura que só aumentou durante o trajeto. A turnê lucrou em torno de 210 milhões de dólares. Welcome To The Other Side Tour Turnê de divulgação do álbum The Other Side que percorreu o mundo com 80 shows e uma grande estrutura. A turnê lucrou em torno de 105 milhões de dólares. Filmografia Filmes = Ver Também *403 Records * The Bones Categoria:Monroe Records Categoria:Artistas